


1.26

by rk51244



Category: kaiko - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk51244/pseuds/rk51244





	1.26

啊！想看滑溜溜的哥哥，被全身涂满润滑剂，还是草莓味的 

双手被绑在床头，无法动弹 

王一包就疯狂撸他那根立起来的小可爱，一边撸一边吸龟头，吸得肖赞一个没忍住射了出来 

然后王一包吻上肖赞， “战哥的味道……” 

然后肖赞被王一博大力掰开双腿，压在头两边

本来肖赞最近各种活动加上年纪大了有点吃力，现在王一博更是对准了那个小穴就冲了进来，把肖赞爽的一个机灵 

王一博左腿跪着右腿踩着床支撑着，两只手把肖赞修长的双腿往两边上方掰开，开始疯狂抽插 

干到后面王一博索性直接站起来把肖战掰得更开，把他的屁股更抬了一点起来，弯下身子就开始肏 

这个位子王一博能一目了然的看到肖赞的小穴已经被肏到合不拢，不断有摩擦白沫冒出来，肖赞也能从下方看到王一博巨大的阳物进出自己的身体 

被王一博带着情绪的眼神居高临下的望着，又能清楚看着自己被疯狂的肏着，肖赞羞愧的不行，想用手臂遮住自己的脸，但是无奈两只手都被绑在了床头动弹不得 

这种羞耻的情绪加上小穴不断被肏出淫水，肖战此刻竟然有些一丝莫名的快感，自己的阳物也开始挺立得不行，上方不断流出前列腺液 

随着王一博最后一波强烈的冲刺，肖赞感觉到身体里的那个巨大的阳物在抖动着不断将液体吐进自己的身体。王一博缓缓的抽出来，一边还说着“战哥夹紧噢，如果流出来我就再来一晚上噢” 

肖赞只觉得全身酸痛，实在不想受罪，于是努力把小穴夹着不把王一博的精液流出来 

这个时候王一博很坏的双手抚上了肖战的鸡巴开始加快速度撸动着，“嗯……啊！不……不要！”强烈的快感使肖战想伸手去阻止，但是双手是在没办法动弹，他只能一边忍受着快感一边用力夹着后方的小穴 

王一博看肖战痛苦忍受的样子，坏笑了一声把舌头抵进了马眼，双唇猛地在龟头上一吸，然后马上用右手跟着自己吸的动作撸着 

“呜呜呜……啊……” 

肖战没忍住射到了王一博脸上，同时因为太爽了后面的小穴也在前面射精的同时突然张开，精液从里面流到了床单上 

“战哥不乖噢！后面没夹住，前面还射了我一脸”他把脸伸到肖赞面前“舔干净”，不容置疑的命令 

肖战羞愧的要死，死活不愿意舔，王一博于是单手掐住了肖战的下巴强迫他张开嘴，左手食指中指就伸了进去试图去揪肖赞的小舌头。然后他模仿抽插的动作在肖赞嘴里抽插着手指 

看到肖赞被玩的潮红的脸，于是将手指伸出来直直捅向肖战的小穴，小穴本来因为被肏还在半张开着，突然伸进去了异物，肖赞有点不自在的扭了一下身体 

王一博的手指又长骨节又大，在里面摸索到那一个硬硬的小点，然后开始抽插故意刺激那一个点 

肖战就只觉得有种和被肏不一样的感觉，但是又说不上来，每次触碰那个点身体都会有什么东西想喷出来 

王一博猛地将舌头伸进了肖战的耳朵里，啃咬着他的耳廓还不断吐着温热的气息，在耳边轻声叫着“肖战……” 

然后肖赞在王一博有一次刺激到那个点的时候，突然觉得自己好像升上了天然后浑身失去了直觉，自己又一次射了出来，但是射的东西好像还有点不一样 

“战哥被我玩失禁啦～”王一博坏笑着看了一眼肖赞的身下，然后故意在肖战耳边说 

肖战现在已经满脸泪痕，嗓子也叫不出来了，只觉得不断有东西在溢出，像是精液像是前列腺液像是尿液 

但是他已经没有办法了，他感觉这个身体好像不属于他了 

王一博再一次亲上了肖赞红彤彤的小嘴，然后肖赞就晕了过去


End file.
